Scientist DD
Character Personality Deedee calm and collected (most of the time), she's also very proper when it comes to language and clothes, and work. While she seems cold or emotionless, she actually just has trouble showing and expressing her emotions, which is what her hair ribbon is for. DD also gets awkward very easily, which is why she's very straight to point so that she can be done fast before things get awkward. Looks Deedee has long brown hair with a blonde stripe in it, blue eyes and is always very formally clothed. She has a long white-ish coat that she wears in the lab, a blue tie and a light blue shirt. She also wears glasses, and has her bangs tied with a ribbon on the side of her head. Ribbon A gift she got from her sisters in their early teens. The ribbon changes accurately to her emotions. Different color means a different emotion. As much as she doesn't always enjoy wearing it, she always does because it was a special gift, and she can never take it off without feeling guilty. * Pink means Embarrassed or Bashful, or Flustered * Red means Loving or Romantic or Affectionate, or Lustful * Orange means Relaxed or Excited, or Blissed * Yellow means Happy or Pleased * Green means Disgusted or Jealous * Light blue means Awkward or Serious, which is the colour it usually is. * Dark blue means Sad or Worried, or Depressed or Anxious. * Purple means Angry or Frustrated, possibly Hateful as well * Black means Dead History She was born and raised in Sweden, together with her siblings Vivian and Renea. They are all triplets. As a kid and teen she was always confused for her sisters, who always made a bigger impression than she did, so she was often forgotten. Deedee did have friends though, but they were never ones that would last outside of school or certain activities. She never got to experience real romance- at least not that was actually directed towards her. In school she was always very hard working, but in group works she would often take the lead and make sure everything was done right, which made her classmates often call her bossy. When a letter came from the Army that told her about Vivian's death, she wouldn't stop crying for weeks, Renea would always try to comfort her, but she just wouldn't stop crying. After that she completely lost touch with her emotions, basically being a numb shell for a long time. When she got a little better, she decided to leave her home and start anew, she joined the Black Army, not knowing what else to do with herself and though that completely absorbing herself in her work would help. Relations Vivian and Renea They're all sisters, and while she is jealous of them a lot of the time, she loves them very much. No matter how much they sometimes get on her nerves. Lesley Fellow scientist and future girlfriend. While currently they are only friends, they will establish a healthy romantic relationship in the future. Perca While Lesley and DD were walking by Perca for the first time, Perca turned around and started yelling at DD thinking it's her sister (Vivian) and leaving DD confused. Trivia * DD likes lizards * She can't stand wearing something pure white, in fear that it'll get dirty- which is why her coat and shirt are more blue Category:Black Army Category:Soldier Category:Character